


Filthy Human Poet

by Echadwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Prince of elves, Ranger - Freeform, Viggo is in love, indecent proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche i raminghi, con la giusta musa, possono diventare poeti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Human Poet

**Author's Note:**

> Prima, e mi auguro non ultima, fanfiction nel fandom.  
> La poesia recitata da Viggo è "A Juliette drouet" di Victor Hugo.  
> Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
> Spero vi piaccia.

"Vai pure. Qui finisco io." Le sorrise.  
"Sei sicuro, Orlando?" Chiese la truccatrice riponendo le orecchie a punta nella loro scatola "Lo sai che..."  
"Lo so, lo so. Se mi azzardo a rovinare la parrucca, verrete a scuoiarmi nel cuore della notte."  
Rise.  
"Nemmeno il signor Jackson potrà salvarti." Ribatté facendo sorridere l'altro.  
"Non ti preoccupare. Hai dei piedi pelosi da scollare e siamo tutti stanchi. Una volta finito, porterò tutto nella vostra roulotte."  
"Grazie, Orlando."

 

Passarono pochi minuti e il cigolio della porta gli annunciò di non essere più solo.  
Sorrise. Non aveva bisogno di voltarsi: sapeva esattamente di chi si trattasse.  
Sciolse le trecce della parrucca e chiuse gli occhi, quando la mano del nuovo arrivato si posò sulla propria spalla.  
Un sospiro lasciò le sue labbra a quel contatto a lungo desiderato.  
"Vig..."  
Mai pago della sua presenza, si lasciò sfuggire il nome dell'amato.  
Non vi era momento durante la giornata che non trascorressero assieme, eppure, la brama e la fame reciproca sembravano impossibili da saziare.  
"Shh..." Lo zittì.  
Il profumo della pelle offerta alla sua bocca era inebriante e dovette far ricorso a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non cedere al desiderio che il giovane gli scatena dentro.  
Con tocco gentile, liberò i riccioli neri come la notte dalla costrizione della parrucca per poi affondarvici il naso.  
Un istante di pura beatitudine.

 

 

_"Faccio tutto ciò che posso_   
_perché il mio amore_   
_non ti disturbi,_   
_ti guardo di nascosto,_   
_ti sorrido quando non mi vedi._   
_Poso il mio sguardo_   
_e la mia anima ovunque_   
_vorrei posare i miei baci:_   
_sui tuoi capelli,_   
_sulla tua fronte,_   
_sui tuoi occhi,_   
_sulle tue labbra,_   
_ovunque le carezze_   
_abbiano libero accesso."_

 

 

Finalmente si guardarono e puro amore brillò negli occhi di entrambi.  
"Non credevo che da uno sporco umano potessero uscire parole così dolci."  
Sorrise a quelle parole di scherno  
"Beh... Magari gli altri non hanno una fonte d'ispirazione che possa minimamente rivaleggiare con la splendida creatura che mi sta davanti. Che mi dici ora, principe?"  
"Dico che, se dovessi fallire l'impresa di riconquistare il trono di Gondor, avresti comunque un futuro tra i menestrelli di Re Elrond."  
"Ah, Elfboy. Hai sempre la risposta pronta, non è vero?" Sorrise portandolo a inclinare il capo indietro.  
"È questo che ti ha fatto innamorare di me."  
L'ennesima risata.  
"Hai ragione, eppure, penso di poter trovare un uso migliore per le tue labbra."  
"Mhh... D'accordo, signor ramingo."  
Bruciò la distanza catturando le labbra del giovane e piano le lambì saggiandone la morbidezza; lo tirò di più a sé.  
"Sono davvero un Mortale fortunato." Sorrise contro le sue labbra.  
"Hai dimenticato sporco..." Gli morse il labbro "Mi fa piacere che ti renda conto dell'enorme onore che ti è stato concesso baciando il principe degli Elfi."  
"Mhh... Spero che l'onore non si limiti solo a baciare..."  
"Vedremo, mio signore, ma nel frattempo, ci sarebbe questa" afferrò la parrucca "da portare nella roulotte dei truccatori."  
La prese in mano e si diresse verso la porta  
"Va bene, va bene... Sarà meglio che quel vedremo si trasformi nel tuo corpo privo di veli steso sulle mie lenzuola." Lo guardò con cipiglio minaccioso.  
Orlando si portò le mani alla bocca scandalizzato mentre l'altro apriva la porta "Potrei farti frustare per aver usato un simile linguaggio in mia presenza!"  
"Per quanto la cosa possa sembrare allettante, non posso lasciartelo fare. Almeno non stasera. Domani ci aspetta il Fosso di Helm..."  
"Dimenticavo quanto potessero essere fragili e con poca resistenza i Mortali. Non temere, ci andrò piano con te." Disse arricciando le labbra.  
Il piccolo stava giocando.  
"Ricorda queste parole, Elfboy, perché te le farò rimangiare una a una." Chiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
"Non vedo l'ora." Rispose mordendosi il labbro inferiore per poi scuotere il capo.  
Sicuramente l'indomani avrebbero ricevuto una tirata d'orecchi da Peter ma pensò che, in fondo, ne sarebbe certamente valsa la pena.


End file.
